User blog:DarkusMaster/A Mission to Remember
I knew it. I knew my life wouldn't stay normal forever. And thanks to my Dharak, today is the start of a new life: one that I never wanted to live. ---- "THIS is the new recruit we took from Earth?" "First impressions mean nothing here, Emperor." "No matter. Show me this boy's true potential." "As you wish, sire." As she walks up to me, I can feel the beads of sweat slowly sliding down the side of my face. "Hand me the Dharak." I hesitate for a second. "O... okay." I hold out my hand, and in it, lies my Stealth Dharak: the first Bakugan I ever got. That blue-skinned witch snatches it out of my hand like a dog would to a treat, except leaving my hand cold instead of slobbery. She walks up the steps of the Emperor's throne and hands him my Bakugan. The Emperor examines it for a minute, and then, his Dharak opens up and looks mine in the eye. "So, you're the boy's main Bakugan..." said the Darkus Dharak in a cold voice. "Yes, sir. I've been watching over him for many years." My Dharak sounded nervous. That's not good. He's never nervous. "Let's hope that all stays the same, because I'm sending you on a mission that only you two can execute." The Emperor motions for me to come forward, so I do. I've only advanced a few steps when he yells: "STOP RIGHT THERE!! Kazarina! You take over at this point." Kazarina advances towards me, lifting her hand to my eye level. "Let's see what you've got hidden underneath that human skin." Her hand electrifies, and I pass out. ---- "So, you're finally awake. It took you long enough." I wake up and look at my hand, which looks very different. Kazarina hands me a mirror, which I proceed to look into, only to find my face in a gray skin tone, with a golden crown-like thing going across my forehead and down the sides of my face. "Wha?! What happened to me?!" "Your Gundalian colors have shown. Welcome to the Gundalian Empire, DarkusMaster." "Huh?" I say, still confused. I begin looking around. "Wait, where's Dharak?" I find Dharak lying on the floor in ball form. I rush over to get him. "I'm fine, DM." "Good." Kazarina and Lumagrowl, who is in real form, walk up to the two of us. "You've been assigned a mission from the Emperor. This planet that we are above right now is a land of Darkus Bakugan. We need someone like you to be able to invade without being caught." Kazarina says. "You are also required to bring back any Bakugan that you capture." Lumagrowl adds. "Wait, I'm doing this alone??" "Yes. We know you can handle it." "As you wish, Mistress." I walk over to the teleportation pad. "Send me down to the surface." "Very well." She walks over to the control pad, inputs a code, and I begin my travel to the surface of an unknown planet. To be continued... Category:Blog posts